


Leather Pants

by Idontknowstudios



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Forest Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowstudios/pseuds/Idontknowstudios
Summary: You had been eyeing the rough leather the prince wore all the time, making you curious about how it would feel against your skin
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Leather Pants

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this fic, I hope yall enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

I stood in the garden, there were beautiful blooming flowers everywhere. I picked a few sunflowers, binding them together with the band that was holding my hair back, out of my face, letting my hair fly free, flowing in the wind.

I was especially calm today, an odd feeling taking over me in the morning. A certain hunger started in my lower stomach and only increased during the day. I wasn't sure what could help me until I saw him, walking down a separate path with a mischievous smirk resting on his face.

He was wearing his usual gold/green/black leather outfit, I am sure he had many copies that he wore since it was practically the same thing each day. It had a just-acceptable low V-neck that sent my mouth watering, wanting to see more. And don't even get me started on the leather, it was oddly reflective in some way and had a dull glimmer in the morning light.

I tried not to stare but it seemed he noticed me taking short glances as he walked. He came over to me "Why do you keep looking at me? You have never paid attention to me before, or so it would seem" he started, almost getting caught in his rambles but he stopped himself before he could.

His face had a confused sort of rage plastered on, his face creasing with the strong emotion. My face got hot and I picked at the end of my clothes "I-Im sorry, I didn't think you would notice me" was all I said before running off, losing him in the deep forest. 

I sat down in the clearing I had built a small shelter in, this was where I lived, it was quiet and gave me a good path to the garden where I managed to get a small patch of land to grow food.

In that patch of land, I grew enough food for me and the animals the accompanied me, a wolf and a few bunnies come by every once and a while. I taught the wolf not to attack the animals that came by unless there was only one reason; for food if you're absolutely starving.

The wolf seemed to understand easily and it quickly became friends with the animals around us. The wolf was a light grey and had kaleidoscope eyes.

She had found a mate soon enough though but still came by, letting her pups play with me once and a while so she and her mate could have time alone. I happily agreed every time and one of those times was now.

I laughed with complete joy as the pups ran around the large clearing, making small barks and attempting to howl. One of them stopped, slowly walking toward the edge of the forest and growled, alerting the rest of the pack and alarming me greatly, who was near my sacred home?

I stood up, a sharpened stick, or a stake, in my hand. I put it out in defence as I walked closer to the dark treeline. The pups were almost up to my knees by now and seemed to be able to protect themselves to an extent.

My mouth hung open in shock as the prince of Asguard stepped into the light. The pups were also shocked, knowing enough to stop growling, cowering behind me. I didn't lower my stake though "Why are you here?" I asked, trying to keep the waver out of my voice.

Loki put up his hands in mock surrender, completely sure I wouldn't do anything to him even if I wanted to, obviously, he was right. I sighed, lowering the stake "I asked you something, prince" I seethed, putting up a wall of anger to cover the lust that lay deep inside me since the morning.

Loki only shrugged "I followed your trail," he said simply, pointing to the path that was made by me running over the same part of the grass a many times. I groaned "Okay, good job, you have invaded my home, now you may leave, prince" I avoided saying his name, who knows who was looking for him now.

He scoffed "Why would I leave? This is quite a pleasant place to be" he defended. I groaned once again, trying my best to mask my true emotions from the trickster god. "Who are you running from?" I asked him after a moment of boring silence "Odin and Thor, I fear I have upset them with something I did last night, I was drunk again" he said, truthful for what seemed to be the first time in his life.

I nodded, whenever Loki drank too much he tended to play more tricks than usual, more daring ones too like the one that almost had his head cut off. I sat down onto the soft grass and continued to play with the pups, they seemed fine with the god being there, actually starting to warm up to him.

I eventually dared to take a glance at the god, he was softly petting one of the pups, a rare smile gracing his pale lips. He was breathtaking, as usual, with his long raven hair falling in front of his face, his high cheekbones and glittering green eyes.

"You're good with animals" I stated, his head perking up at the only words said by either of us in about an hour of playing with the pups, waiting for the mother and father to come back. 

The sun was setting by then and I could just about make out the tree line as Kylie, the mother wolf, stepped out and went to pick up her children. She gently pushed against Loki acknowledging him, doing the same to me, and left swiftly. 

"She's not much on talking, don't worry, she seems to like you" I smiled reassuringly and got up "If you wish, you could stay the night, or how long it takes for your family to calm down from whatever you did," I said, preparing a small bed of wool underneath the small shelter I managed.

I pulled the wool over my body, the soft grass acting as a bed and closed my eyes. I heard Loki shuffle, soft footsteps coming towards me, and soon he had said next to me, as far as he could. I slowly fell asleep though, the quiet chirps of grasshoppers putting me to sleep.

I woke up with a warmth surrounding me, strong arms holding me close. Before my brain could process what exactly was happening, I took a deep breath through my nose, the smell of pine trees and mint filling my senses and knocking me off guard even more than I was.

I tilted my head up, trying to see who was encasing me in such a loving way. I saw his face, his features resting and peaceful, he was beautiful. I gasped at his appearance but didn't move an inch for fear of ruining his peace.

He groaned in his sleep, his head moving up and his body moved, his hips thrusting forward before he rested his chin on my head.

Not being able to look up anymore, I buried my face in his chest, inhaling the scent of pine and mint. I heard Loki groan again, this time he was waking up.

I heard him sigh, his arms going tighter around me, holding me close as I pretended to sleep. He took a deep breath in and let me go, getting up and wrapping the blanket of wool around me in place of him, I protested the best I could without giving myself away, reaching my arms out to hold onto him.

He only slipped my hands off of him and walked away, my eyes were closed and I didn't know where he went. I rolled over and decided to sleep a few more minutes before I started my routine.

Once I deemed myself ready to get up I opened my eyes and stood up, stumbling a moment before searching my surroundings for the trickster god. I saw him sitting down on the grass, fiddling with a flower while taking a glance up at me.

A smile graced his lips, though he looked back down to hide it. I got up, hoping to get ready so I could harvest my food for weeks to come.

I bent down next to my shelter and pulled a clean pair of clothes for the day, standing up and just about to leave when Loki asked, "Where are you going?" I looked back to see his worried face, hoping I wouldn't leave him. 

"I'm going to change, you wouldn't want to see that, would you?" He sputtered a moment and just as I was about to go, "Before you go, what's your name?" He asked me, "My name is Y/N, I'll be back, don't worry," I told him before walking off.

Once I changed into a clean gown I walked back into the clearing "Now, Loki, why don't we start the day" I went in front of him to help him up, putting out a hand for him to take.

He walked alongside me as I started my trek toward the garden, soon my patch of land there. I gave him a woven basket I snatched before we left and went to grab what was fully grown so far. I got a couple of carrots and other vegetables, moving on to the fruit and getting a few strawberries there too.

I went over to an apple tree and picked one apple, handing it to Loki "It's the best I can do for breakfast, if you want more then I suggest going home" he seemed grateful for it though, bitting into it almost immediately "You must have been hungry" I laughed, picking an apple for myself.

I bit into it, the juices of the apple soaking my chin. The god watched as I did so, lifting his hand up to wipe the juice off my chin, not succeeding in getting all of it. He got closer to me, I couldn't do anything about it for I was entranced in his spell, helpless before him. 

He leaned forward, bringing his lips to mine and kissing me passionately. He slipped his tongue past my open lips, twirling it against mine. I moaned into his mouth, losing all my air and forcing me to pull back so I could breathe. 

As soon as I caught my breath though, our lips connected once again. As I held his face, Loki wrapping his arms around my torso to hold me closer to him, it was like this morning all over again except I got what I craved, his soft lips on mine.

"Brother! I knew you would be here, what-" the second prince's booming voice was cut off "Oh, I will leave you alone then" he spoke quietly and left, heavy footsteps retreating quickly.

I pulled back "Let's go back to the clearing, where we won't be interrupted," I said, pulling him along the path towards my home.

He nodded quickly, running after me. I was swept up by Loki once he got close enough to me, he brought us towards the clearing and set me down on the wool blanket, starting to strip me. It didn't take long though, soon I was only in my undergarments. 

I tried with all my might to put the god under me, since I saw him the other day all I could think of was my heat pressing against the cold leather of his clothes. Only, I couldn't manage to flip our position but he was nice enough to let me get on top of him.

I rushed to slip off my panties, sitting on his thigh which was still covered in leather. It felt cold against me but that was soon changed, my body heat had warmed it up quickly.

I moaned, my mouth opening wide with pure pleasure. My arousal smeared on the leather but the material couldn't absorb it so it just built up. I could feel every bit of the leather, the stitches holding it together, everything. 

I have never done this before, only dreamed about managing to swoon a man. I slowed my movements, feeling a knot my stomach tighten. After a few more thrusts of my hips, I had reached my climax, spilling my juices onto his thigh.

Loki only gaped at me, not expecting me to do that. Once he snapped out of it though, he flipped us over so he was on top again. 

He lined himself up with my entrance, after slipping off his clothing, slowly entering me. Once he couldn't go any further he stopped a moment to see how I was doing, he glanced up at my expression and his face went red, my mouth agape with my eyes rolled back. 

I moaned loudly, his cold hands ran along my body, teasing my nipples. He started to move, his hips starting at a slow pace but it slowly sped up and soon he was thrusting his hips forward at a faster pace, quiet moans of pleasure slipping from his lips.

I felt myself get closer to the edge, my walls aching for release. Soon, I did reach my climax and I came on his cock loudly. Eyes rolled back, face hot and with heavy breaths, I finally reached my orgasm.

There were a few sporadic thrusts of Loki's hips before he came too, painting my walls white with his cum. 

I panted lightly, trying to catch my breath as he pulled out of me, falling on the wool next to me. "Shall we meet again sometime?" Loki asked "Yes, of course, whenever you want, every morning I go and pick an apple for breakfast, you know where to find me" I answered.

The mischievous god smirked, pressing one more kiss to my lips and left, slipping his clothes back on.


End file.
